


Everyone Deserves a Second Chance at Life

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Forgiveness, Moving On, Rare Pairings, Romance, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione is so glad that she gave Rabastan a chace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author: articcat621  
> Recipient: sirmioneforever  
> Title: Everyone Deserves a Second Chance at Life  
> Pairing: Hermione/Rabastan Lestrange  
> Request/Prompt: Hermione/Rabastan, second chances  
> Rating: K+  
> Word Count: 561 words  
> Summary: Hermione is so glad that she gave Rabastan a chace.  
> Author's Notes: Many thanks to the lovely stronghermione1 for being my fantastic beta.

_Everyone Deserves a Second Chance at Life_

Hermione looked on happily as the wizard she loved played with their three-year old child. Rabastan scooped Dahlia up into his arms and he spun her around, the sound of her laughter filling the air. She rubbed her pregnant stomach, smiling. She and Rabastan were expecting their second child, this time a boy.

"Mummy, come play with us!" Dahlia cried, smiling as her daddy picked her up once more.

"In a minute, Sweetie," Hermione called out. Her back had been bothering her, so she had opted to take a seat and watch for now.

"Dahlia, why don’t you play by yourself a moment?" Rabastan suggested. "I'll go talk to Mummy and then we'll both be over to play."

"Okay!" Dahlia said, grinning as her kitten, Princess, happened to dart by. Dahlia reached out, scooping the kitten into her arms at the right moment.

Hermione smiled at Rabastan as he came and took a seat in the chair next to her. "The weather is lovely today," he commented. 

"It is," Hermione said, looking up at the blue skies. 

"But you look even lovelier," Rabastan whispered. "Absolutely ravishing, in fact."

Hermione flushed. "I don’t think my back could handle a good ravishing at the moment, love, but I could definitely use one." She leant over and kissed him lightly. 

Rabastan returned the kiss eagerly. When she pulled away, he frowned. "Is your back bothering you again? I can take you to St. Mungo's if you want."

Hermione shook her head. "Severus should be over later with a potion that's safe for me to use. It should help some." She rubbed her stomach. "He's kicking right now."

"Good thing we're friends with a potion's master," Rabastan joked, placing his hand on Hermione's stomach. He grinned when he could feel his son kicking inside. "Active little bugger."

"That he is," Hermione said lovingly. "I can't wait to meet him, though. I hope he has your beautiful blue eyes."

Rabastan smirked. "Seeing as Dahlia has your perfect eyes, it would only be fair if our son gets my blue ones." He frowned. "We still need to pick out a name for him."

"I know," Hermione said with a nod. "I've been meaning to look through my Shakespeare novels."

"Daddy!" Dahlia cried. "Come and play with me some more!" 

Hermione laughed. "Go on, love. I'll just stay here and watch. Dawn should be bringing out lunch anytime now."

"All right," Rabastan said. He gave Hermione one last kiss before running off and scooping his little princess into his arms.

Hermione watched with loving eyes as they played. She was so grateful for the way things had played out after the war. After being cleared of all charges of crimes he had committed due to being under the influence of the Imperius curse, Rabastan had approached her and asked to take her out. She knew that everyone deserved a second chance at life if possible, so she had agreed. She had been surprised to find they shared many interests and were quite compatible. She was even more shocked when her friends were happy to give the man a second chance as well and accepted him into their circle.

Watching her family and thinking about their impending addition, Hermione was so glad that she gave Rabastan a chance. Everything had worked out perfectly, just as it was meant to.


End file.
